Chambre 3107
by auroraaa1
Summary: Dans un monde débarrasser de Voldemort, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie et se concentre sur les autres. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver de la stabilité grâce à du bénévolat à Ste Mangouste.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un OS Harry - Severus ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

\- La guerre est finie Harry.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

Cette question Harry l'avait entendue des centaines de fois depuis la fin de cette guerre. Par tous, amis, famille, connaissances, journalistes. Tous voulaient savoir ce que le grand sauveur avait prévu pour la suite de sa vie. Mais ce sauveur n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Où plus tôt si, il avait une réponse, une envie qui s'immisçait dans son esprit depuis la fin de cette fichue guerre. A chaque journée qui passait cette envie grandissait en lui.

Mais, bien qu'alléchante pour Harry, cette idée ne serait jamais concrétisée. Elle ferait trop de mal à son entourage, et ça, Harry s'était juré de ne pas le faire. Il passait donc son temps à s'occuper des autres.

Personne autour de lui ne voyait son mal être, Harry avait toujours été quelqu'un de dévoué et tous pensaient que ce trait de caractère s'était amplifié. Même Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient certain que leur ami allait bien. Il était comme avant, ils avaient retrouvé leur Harry d'avant la guerre. Le jeune homme réservé qui n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui et qui se préoccupait de tous. Or Harry Potter n'était pas redevenu l'ami réservé, il sombrait peu à peu dans une dépression qui le faisait se renfermer.

Même Ginny, avec qui il était de nouveau ne voyait rien. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble dès la fin de la guerre. Reformant leur couple naturellement, mais leur complicité du début n'était plus là. Ginny ne comprenait pas Harry qui ne lui portait pas beaucoup d'attention. Potter se retrouvait donc seul dans ce nouveau monde en reconstruction. Cachant son mal être derrière de beau sourire et une volonté de venir en aide à tous.

C'est naturellement qu'Harry avait d'abord aidé à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Reconstruction qui ne dura que trop peu de temps à son goût. Trois mois après la terrible bataille de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie était en parfait état.

Le jeune Potter avait donc dû se trouver une nouvelle activité. Ce fut Moly Weasley qui, lors d'un des nombreux repas de famille, lui donna l'idée. La matriarche de la famille souhaitait encore plus retrouver tous les membres de son clan chaque semaine depuis la fin de la guerre. La perte de Fred l'avait détruite et elle voulait constamment vérifier que tous ceux à qui elle tenait se portaient bien.

Harry se trouvait donc autour de la table comme tout le reste de la famille quand Molly parla des bénévoles qui peuplés Ste Mangouste. A peine eut elle finit sa phrase que Ginny savait que son petit ami allait sauter sur l'occasion et ça n'a pas loupé. Dès la semaine suivante Harry se retrouva dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à aider comme il le pouvait.

N'ayant aucune compétence en soin Harry faisait simplement le tour des chambres, demandant aux patients s'ils avaient besoin de quoique ce soit, ou simplement discutant avec eux, leur donnant un moment de tranquillité dans leur journée. Ses visites chez les malades lui avaient permis de retrouver des connaissances de Poudlard qui avaient été blessées dans la bataille. Mais il ne pensait pas retrouver la personne de la chambre 3107.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

\- Il est insupportable.

\- Insupportable ? Tu rigoles ? Il est odieux. Je ne veux plus mettre un pied dans cette chambre si ce n'est pour les soins.

Depuis son arrivée un mois plus tôt Harry n'avait jamais entendu les infirmières parler en ces termes d'un patient. Même les plus compliqués n'avaient pas le droit à ce traitement.

Posant ses affaires dans le vestiaire à côté des deux femmes discutant Harry prit part à la discussion. Il s'entendait à merveille avec le personnel de l'hôpital, du moins ceux qu'il avait rencontrés, et n'hésitait pas à s'intégrer à leur interrogation.

\- Vous parlez de qui ? Demanda-t-il

\- Du patient chambre 3107. Tu es déjà allé le voir ?

\- Non, je m'y rends ce matin. Il est si terrible ?

\- Il m'a traité d'incompétente parce que je ne savais pas si on devait lui donner de l'anti-douleur.

\- Juste pour ça ? S'étonna Harry.

\- Oui ! Je viens de rentrer de vacances je ne connais pas les dossiers. Je venais de rentrer dans sa chambre. Déjà je n'ai pas eu le droit à une salutation. Et quand je lui demande s'il veut des anti-douleur, il me dit de lire son dossier et que j'aurai la réponse. Quand je me suis mis à lire son dossier je l'ai entendu râler sur l'incompétence de l'équipe.

\- Charmant, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Harry se trouvait face à la chambre 3107, il n'était pas couard de nature, mais la discussion du matin ne lui donnait pas envie d'ouvrir cette porte et de découvrir le patient au caractère bien trempé. Soufflant une bonne fois pour se donner du courage. Harry toqua à la porte et entra.

\- Bonjour je suis Harry. Je viens pour... Rogue ?

\- Professeur Rogue. Je vois que gagner la guerre vous a fait perdre vos bonnes manières Potter.

\- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Je suis juste surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Quoique j'aurai pu m'en douter vu comment les infirmières parlent de vous.

\- Et surtout vous m'avez vu être transporté ici, accessoirement.

\- Je vous pensais déjà sorti et parti loin de Poudlard.

\- Oh le rêve. Mais non.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes encore ici ?

\- A votre avis Potter ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Si je suis dans un hôpital ce serait peut-être pour me faire soigner non ?

\- Évidemment mais quoi ? Vous êtes bouché quand même.

\- Je ne vous permets pas.

\- Bon j'attends ma réponse. Fit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Après 7 années à connaître Severus Rogue, Harry savait comment avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il fallait l'énerver.

Rabattant les couvertures qui le couvraient sur le côté, Severus montra ses jambes. Harry ne compris pas au début. Les jambes de son ancien professeur étaient ravagées, des marbrures noires et violacées remontées le long de ses jambes pour se perdre sur ses cuisses.

\- Je ne peux plus les bouger. Pour le moment.

\- Mais... comment ?

\- Le venin de cette saleté de Nagini. Le temps que je prenne l'anti-venin, le poison avait déjà attaqué mes jambes.

\- C'est réversible ?

\- Oui ! Heureusement !

\- Ouf ! Je n'imagine même pas votre humeur si ça ne l'était pas.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par l'arrivée d'une bénévole qui amenait le repas de Severus. Le plateau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblé, signe de sa peur visible du patient.

\- Tient Mademoiselle Sivan. En retard, ça devient une habitude.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Vous pouvez repartir. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Mais Professeur Rogue, vous n'avez déjà pas déjeuné hier.

\- Alors on peut dire que c'est une habitude de ma part donc ne revenait pas demain.

\- Quoi ? Le grand professeur Rogue ferai-t-il un caprice ? Fit Harry

\- Ne rêvez pas Potter.

\- Alors prouvez le moi.

\- Ramenez-moi ce plateau Mademoiselle Sivan.

La jeune femme posa sans tarder le plateau devant le malade et attendit qu'il termine son repas. La pauvre femme était terrorisée à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que le professeur. Elle rappela à Harry le comportement de Neville lors de leurs premiers cours de potion.

\- Je vous ramènerai le plateau. Vous pouvez partir. Intervint Harry qui fit partir rapidement la jeune femme.

\- Une ancienne de vos élèves je paris.

\- Effectivement.

\- Pour qu'elle ait peur comme ça, elle devait être de ma maison.

\- Pire, Poufsouffle

HPSR HPSR HPSR

A son arrivée le lendemain Harry ne s'attendait pas à être appeler par son chef. Il n'avait vu l'homme qu'une fois depuis le début de son bénévolat c'était au début de celui-ci. Il l'avait accueilli et ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole. L'homme n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de sympathique. Il était là pour faire son travail et non pour se faire des amis, et ça son équipe l'avait bien compris. Il n'adressait la parole à quelqu'un que pour une raison particulière, n'échangeant jamais de banalité avec ses interlocuteurs, il allait toujours au but.

Harry savait donc que son entrevue avec l'homme n'allait pas durée plus de quelques minutes. Entrant dans le bureau du supérieur, Potter s'assit rapidement sur le siège que l'homme lui indiqua et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Potter, on m'a rapporté que vous avez réussi à faire manger le patient chambre 3107.

\- C'est exact.

\- Sans crie, ni rien de tout cela.

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Très bien. Dès maintenant vous ne vous occuperez plus que de lui. Personne n'arrive à gérer ce patient sauf vous.

\- Mais je suis ici pour vous aider.

\- C'est-ce que vous faite. Plus que vous ne pouvez le penser avec ce patient. Ça vous convient ?

\- Je n'aie pas vraiment le choix.

\- C'est bien vrai. Donc bonne journée.

S'étant fait congédier, Harry sorti du bureau et soupira. Il est vrai que la veille il avait réussi à ce que le professeur se nourrisse, mais de là à y arriver tous les jours. C'est donc un Potter doutant de ses capacités qui se rendit dans la chambre 3107.

Posant ses affaires sur le fauteuil en face du lit du malade, Harry se vexa quand il remarqua que le potioniste ne lui portait aucune considération.

\- Je vous dérange.

\- Oui.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne vous dis que la vérité. Vous pouvez partir.

\- Non je ne peux. Je dois m'occuper de vous.

\- A plein temps ?

\- Oui. Répondit Harry

\- C'est pour ça que vous tirez une tête de dépressif !

\- Mais non ! C'est parce que vous êtes désagréable.

\- C'est censé être une nouveauté ?

Harry serra les dents et ne dit pas un mot jusqu'au repas du midi, où deux mots furent échangés entre les deux hommes.

Toutes les journées d'Harry étaient maintenant comme celle-ci. Le jeune homme restait assis sur le fauteuil de la chambre, à regarder la neige tomber sur le sol et les arbres. Cela faisait des années que l'Angleterre n'avait pas connu de mois de Décembre aussi blanc, Harry avait une forte envie d'en profiter mais il était bloqué dans cette chambre bien trop silencieuse.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Après un mois d'un ennuie mortel, Harry avait décidé qu'il était temps de sortir le professeur de son mutisme. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester assit, à ne rien faire de ses journées. Ce matin-là, au lieu de s'installer sur son fauteuil, Harry s'installa en tailleur sur le lit de son enseignant. Il savait que cette manœuvre n'allait pas plaire au plus vieux, mais il se devait de le faire réagir.

Severus leva un œil interrogateur vers son ancien élève. Il se doutait que le Griffondor n'allait pas rester inactif longtemps, mais il espérait avoir encore un peu la paix.

\- Potter.

\- Rogue.

\- C'est mon lit.

\- Il n'est pas très confortable.

C'était leur plus long échange depuis le premier jour et Harry s'en félicitait.

\- Alors pourquoi vous le squattez ?

-Par ennuis.

-Donc par ennuis vous rejoignez d'autres hommes dans leur lit. Miss Weasley est au courant ?

\- Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas !

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry vit Severus Rogue avoir un fou rire. Il ne pensait pas que l'homme pouvait avoir une autre expression que le vide. Mais visiblement il s'était trompé.

\- Votre tête Potter était mémorable.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini de vous payer de ma tête.

\- Ah ça jamais.

Cette journée fut la première où les deux hommes échangèrent des mots, souvent pour railler l'autre mais ce fut un début. On ne pouvait dire qu'ils discutaient réellement mais l'ambiance de la pièce était complétement différente des derniers jours.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Depuis une semaine, Harry et Severus avaient commencé à discuter. Il était étrange pour les deux hommes de ne pas se disputer. L'un et l'autre faisait des efforts pour que leurs discussions ne se terminaient pas en crie. Les sujets traités étaient donc d'une banalité mais ils permettaient aux deux hommes de reprendre sur d'autres bases et apprendre à se connaître, laissant de côté leurs aprioris.

Severus avait donc découvert que son ancien élève était loin du Griffondor classique. Il semblait même être doté d'un cerveau en état de marche. Potter avait même un sens de l'humour très similaire au siens, étonnant le malade.

Harry, de son côté, avait pu remarquer que son professeur pouvait être autre chose qu'une boule de nerf hargneuse et agressive. L'homme pouvait même être drôle.

Harry arrivait ce jour-là visiblement énervé. Il lâcha son sac par terre, et prit sa place au pied du lit du malade, le visage fermé.

\- Quelle humeur merveille. Fit Severus

\- Oh c'est bon hein.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment qu'on parle de mes problèmes ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est Ginny. Elle m'a pris la tête ce matin.

\- À quel sujet ? Vous n'avez pas fait la vaisselle alors que c'était votre tour.

\- Non, justement elle m'a demandé « Quand vas-tu me demander d'habiter avec toi ? Je n'attends que ça Harrychou ».

\- Harrychou ?

\- Oui je sais c'est immonde. Bref, elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise que je n'avais pas envie d'habiter avec elle pour le moment. Elle a commencé à crier à me dire que je passais trop de temps ici avec vous.

\- Donc elle vous a fait une crise de jalousie par ma faute ?

Cette phrase eut le don de détendre Harry qui parti en fou rire avec l'homme devant lui devant l'absurdité de la remarque. Harry regarda son professeur rire en se demandant s'il avait toujours été comme ça, au fond de lui, ou si avec la guerre et le fait de devoir cacher ses sentiments il avait fini par avoir besoin de rire de chose simple.

-Professeur vous étiez comment à mon âge ?

La question étonna le plus vieux. Jamais encore ils n'avaient évoqué des choses personnelles ensemble et voilà que Potter lui posait une question sur sa jeunesse sans préambule.

\- Vous êtes certain de vouloir le savoir ?

\- Je vous l'ai demandé.

\- J'étais... déprimé. Ou plutôt dépressif. Oui c'est ça. J'étais en plein dépression.

\- À 18 ans ?

\- Oui, à ma sortie de Poudlard, j'ai vécu au cœur des Mangemorts et je me suis rendu compte dans quoi j'étais réellement entré. Je ne savais pas qu'être Mangemort voulait réellement dire. Je pensais juste que c'était une secte à deux balles comme on voit souvent chez les moldus. Alors quand je suis arrivé face à Voldemort pour la première fois, et que je l'ai vu lancé des doloris à tous, j'ai compris que j'avais fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

\- Pourquoi vous y êtes entré à la base ?

\- Pour énerver ta mère, la faire réagir, me reparler. Ça a eu l'effet inverse.

\- En même temps c'était à prévoir.

\- On est d'accord, mais à l'époque ça me semblait être la meilleure solution.

\- Elle vous a pardonné un jour ?

\- Quelques mois avant sa mort elle a su que j'étais espion et elle est venue me voir chez moi. On a beaucoup parlé et notre relation était moins tendue mais ça n'a jamais été comme avant. Dès deux côtés il y avait des blessures.

\- Oh c'est dommage.

\- Effectivement.

\- Vous savez quand je vous ai demandé comment vous étiez à mon âge, je m'attendais plus à une réponse sur votre caractère que par rapport à la guerre.

\- Ah... Il fallait préciser!

HPSR HPSR HPSR

\- Parlez-moi de ma mère.

Harry venait à peine d'arriver qu'il s'était mit à interroger l'autre homme. En cette fin de mois de janvier, un froid mordant régner à l'extérieur et le jeune homme avait encore les mains rouges et le bout du nez de la même couleur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je demande mon père ce sera non. Comment elle était ?

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne elle était très belle, toujours gentille, très douée en sortilège.

\- Ça je sais. Tout le monde me le répète. Racontez-moi quelque chose que vous seul connait sur elle, sur son enfance. Vous étiez très proche même avant Poudlard.

\- D'accord.

Bien qu'il détestait repenser à son enfance, Severus fit l'effort de se replonger dans ses souvenirs pour contenter la curiosité d'Harry. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment il aurait réagi face à une personne pouvant lui parler de sa mère lorsqu'il avait l'âge d'Harry.

\- La première fois que j'ai vu Lily elle escaladait l'arbre où j'avais construis ma cabane dans les bois derrière chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là, c'était quand même assez loin de chez elle mais bon, ça devait être cette saleté de Pétunia qui la gardait. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, elle squattait ma cabane et ça ne m'avait pas plus.

Severus était gêné de parler de sa vie, jamais encore il n'avait eut à le faire et voir le regard passionné de Potter sur lui le mettait pour la première fois de sa vie mal à l'aise. Mais le jeune homme avait l'air si heureux d'entendre cette histoire que Severus s'efforça de continuer.

\- Je lui ai demandé de partir mais évidemment elle n'a pas voulu. Elle trouvait ma cabane géniale et voulait y rester. Pendant une semaine elle y était tous les jours, alors, je n'y allais pas. Mais un jour elle s'était cachée et m'a forcé à rester avec elle. Et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu ami.

\- Elle vous a forcé ! Quelqu'un a réussi à vous faire faire quelque chose que vous ne vouliez pas !

\- Oui elle avait ce pouvoir.

\- Vous l'aimez toujours ?

\- Oui... Quoi ah non ! C'est dégueulasse ! Elle était comme ma sœur ! Vous êtes immonde de penser ça, c'est de l'inceste psychologique !

\- Mais c'est de votre faute ! Vu comment vous en parlez !

\- Sachez Potter que je n'ai jamais pensé à votre mère dans ce sens.

\- Mais on m'a dit...

\- … Jamais, elle était comme une sœur et j'ai très vite compris que je préférais les hommes. Donc elle n'avait pas ce qu'il faut.

\- Vous êtes homosexuel ?

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes homophobe quand même !

\- Non ! Mais je ne vous voyais juste pas avec quelqu'un enfaite que ce soit homme ou femme.

Fixant Harry quelques secondes Severus se mit à rire à la révélation du plus jeune. Vraiment passer des moments avec Potter lui était beaucoup plus distrayant que ce qu'il aurait pu penser.

Les jours passèrent et les deux hommes parlaient de plus en plus de leur vie. Harry se livrait comme jamais. Discuter avec Severus était devenu naturel, si bien que le professeur avait appris des choses qui l'avaient contrarié et choqué. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de qu'Harry avait été si mal traité par Pétunia et son mari. Il avait vu, comme tous, l'aspect frêle d'Harry à son arrivée à Poudlard, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il subissait des traitements aussi durs de la part de sa famille.

Au fils des mois les deux hommes apprirent beaucoup l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient habitués à la présence de l'autre, se voir tous les jours les avaient rapprochés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas à l'évolution de leur vie. Ils parlaient de tout ensemble, de la guerre, de leur vie, mais il y avait un sujet qu'Harry ne voulait jamais aborder, le futur.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

\- Ginny est enceinte.

\- Félicitation Potter. Mais je ne vous vois pas père.

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas.

\- Expliquez-vous Potter.

\- La seule fois où j'ai touché Ginny c'était avant que je parte à la recherche des Horcruxes. Donc si elle est enceinte d'un mois, ce ne peut être mon enfant.

\- Bonne déduction.

\- Dean est venu me voir. C'est lui le père de l'enfant, il parait que lors de mon absence ils se sont rapprochés lui et Ginny.

Tout en parlant, Harry s'était penché sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, il regardait tous les sorciers profiter du beau temps en se baladant dans les jardins de l'hôpital. Lui n'avait jamais aimé les balades, il ne comprenait pas cet intérêt pour la marche lente. Une véritable perte de temps. Mais avec l'été qui arrivait tout le monde souhaitait se rendre à l'extérieur pour rendre un bain de soleil.

\- C'est une belle manière de dire qu'il a couché avec. Fit Severus faisant pouffer Harry

\- Je pense qu'il l'aime. Elle et son enfant. Leur enfant. Et quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte elle a eu peur que je lui demande d'avorter.

\- Quelle niaise.

\- Sur ce coup je vous suis. Mais elle a juste paniqué. Elle voulait retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime, et former une famille avec lui.

\- Bon, vous me dites tout ça juste pour me dire que vous vous êtes fait larguer ?

\- Je suis seul maintenant. Elle ne veut plus de moi.

\- Vous ne l'aimez plus depuis un moment, vous me l'avez dit.

\- Mais en la perdant elle, j'ai perdu toute ma famille. Tous les Weasley.

\- Arrêtez d'en faire des tonnes. Les réunions de famille seront un peu tendues au début mais jamais ils ne vous laisseront.

\- Ils ont déjà commencé. Je suis seul.

Severus regarda le jeune homme qui ne levait pas la tête de sa contemplation des promeneurs. Il le voyait comme une petite chose fragile, qui jours après jours perdait pied. Mais Rogue n'a jamais été quelqu'un savant réconforter. Il n'avait presque jamais eu à le faire et était démuni face à un Potter en déprime.

Il prit la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. Comme réflexe.

\- Vous voulez de la gelée ? Dit-il faisant apparaitre un léger sourire sur le visage du balafré.

\- Quel parfum ?

\- Framboise.

\- Ma préférée.

Il prit le bol que lui tendait Severus et s'assit sur le bord du lit en souriant. C'était ce qu'il aimait dans ses visites au professeur. Le potioniste l'écouté, toujours sans l'entraver, et surtout il n'avait pas pitié de lui. Chose qu'il voyait dans le regard d'Hermione et Ron, ses deux amis étaient gentils, là n'était pas le problème mais à chaque problème ils regardaient Harry comme s'il n'arriverait pas à traverser les complications. Et ça, ça l'exaspérait.

Contrairement à eux Severus était présent, toujours là pour lui, peut être par obligation vu qu'il ne pouvait sortir de son lit. Mais Harry se sentait normal avec lui, il ne le regardait pas comme le sauveur. Non il était Harry. Et c'était qu'il voulait par-dessus tout.

Regardant à travers la pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur il vit sur la table de nuit de l'ex professeur un livre méconnu du jeune. Prit d'un élan de jalousie Harry ne put retenir ses interrogations.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un livre. Vous n'en avez jamais vu ?

\- Ah ah très drôle. Mais sérieusement, qui vous l'a ramené ?

\- Un ami.

\- C'est qui, je ne l'ai jamais vu alors que je viens tous les jours.

\- Presque tous les jours, le dimanche vous n'êtes pas là.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

Se rendant compte de l'absurdité de l'interrogatoire, Harry préféra se taire. Mais savoir que Severus avait un ami qui lui ramenait de quoi l'occuper faisait se sentir inutile à Harry. Il venait constamment, pourquoi Severus ne lui avait pas demandé à lui ?

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Harry arrivait à l'hôpital les bras chargés d'un immense plat à gâteau. Il avait eu la visite la veille de Molly qui lui avait ramené assez de gâteau pour toute une famille, il avait donc décidé d'en ramener à Severus. Bien que l'ancien enseignant mangeait peu, il avait tout de même en penchant prononcé pour tout ce qui était sucré.

Arrivant dans la chambre de Rogue, Harry la trouva vide de patient, mais le médicomage en charge de Rogue était présent, remplissant un formulaire quelconque. Content de pouvoir connaitre l'avancée de l'état de santé de Severus, Harry s'empressa d'entamer une discussion avec le spécialiste.

\- Bonjour ! Comment va Severus ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Heureux de vous revoir. Monsieur Rogue va mieux d'un point de vue physique du moins il pourrait.

E C'est-à-dire ?

E Il ne veut pas se mettre debout pour essayer de marcher à nouveau. Il se bloque tout seul. Son corps est prêt mais son esprit a plus de mal à suivre.

\- Je vais en parler avec lui.

\- Faite attention. Ça pourrait encore plus le bloquer.

\- Il ne marche pas du tout. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Je voulais savoir Monsieur Potter vous serez prêt, si un jour où vous venez rendre visite à Monsieur Rogue de...

\- … C'est Professeur Rogue. Si je dois vous appeler Doc vous devez m'appeler Prof. dit froidement Severus en entrant à l'aide d'un fauteuil roulant dans la pièce.

\- Très bien. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Oui c'est mieux. Bonne journée, Professeur Rogue. Monsieur Potter au plaisir.

Dès que le médicomage fut sorti Severus reprit sa place sur son lit, d'un coup de baguette il fut denouveau assit dans son éternel lit blanc. Sans dire mots, Harry lui tendit le plat remplis de gâteaux. Il savait que s'il devait parler d'un sujet sensible avec Severus il devait le mettre dans de bonnes conditions.

\- J'ai une question pour vous Severus ?

\- Pitié, que ça ne soit pas sur les potions.

\- Mais non ! Je voulais savoir. Pourquoi refusez-vous de marcher ?

Voyant la tête de Severus se refermer, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait sûrement pas dû utiliser la bonne technique avec Rogue.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Si ! Je viens ici, je suis votre rétablissement, et là le médicomage vient de me dire que vous refusiez de poser le pied par terre.

\- Il vous a dit ça avant ou après de vous avoir dragué.

\- Il ne me draguait pas.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Là n'est pas le centre de notre discussion. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas aller mieux ?

\- Je veux aller mieux !

\- Non vous vous y refusez.

\- Je n'en parlerai pas avec vous Potter.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- D'accord je vous en parlerai si vous me dîtes ce que vous voulez faire. Votre projet. Vous refusez également de l'évoquer. Donc un mot pour un mot.

\- Mais je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est important pour vous. Vous devez avancer.

\- Comme toi. Tu dois penser à toi. Tu passes ta vie à t'occuper des autres. A t'oublier tu crois que c'est normal ça ?! Alors ne me parle pas d'avancer !

\- Ça n'a rien avoir !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu te bloques comme moi !

\- Je ne me bloque pas !

\- Alors vas-y ! Parle-moi ! Dit moi ce que tu veux faire ! Tu prévois quoi pour toi putain ! Ça fait des mois que tu viens ici presque tous les jours ! Je suis ton excuse !

\- Non !

\- Alors dis-moi !

\- Je veux me barrer ! Je veux être loin d'ici ! Ne plus voir l'Angleterre plus jamais être ici ! Parce que si un jour il revient ça sera ici. Et je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas me retrouver devant lui. Plus jamais...

\- Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ?

Severus regardait Harry incrédule, il avait pensé à tout sauf à ça. Le jeune homme était paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que c'est bien de lui dont parlé Harry. Severus le regardait surpris de voir enfin la faiblesse d'Harry Potter, lui qui tout au long de sa vie fut courageux, avait maintenant peur de revivre ses épreuves.

Cette peur le paralysait et l'empêchait d'avancer. Au point où il refusait d'y penser. Il avait donc trouvé une technique pour éviter ses idées. Il s'occupait constamment des autres. Et cela fonctionnait, tant qu'il était entouré de personne à aider, lui-même allait bien.

\- Je ne peux pas. Ça blesserait tellement mes amis et les Weasley. Ils ont déjà tellement souffert. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Harry commençait visiblement à paniquer, le jeune homme ne supporter plus l'idée de faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait, et rien que d'y penser ça le brisait. Il baissa la tête toute en commençant à pleurer silencieusement.

Se mettant en tête qu'Harry avait fait un effort et que c'était à son tour. Severus se leva de son lit, juste pour se tenir debout et serrer Harry contre lui. Aussitôt que le plus jeune fut en contact avec le torse de son ancien professeur qu'il s'y accrochant, pleurant abondamment dans ses bras. Il était certain que Severus ne s'attendait pas à un tel engouement autour de son étreinte mais il accepta les plaintes d'Harry restant debout à le bercer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus.

\- Harry. Je commence à fatiguer. Mes jambes.

\- Oh… pardon, fit-il avant de se décaler.

\- Attend.

Severus s'installa de nouveau sur son lit, mais cette fois il fit une place pour Harry, pour que le jeune homme se place près de lui, ce qu'il fit sans se poser de questions.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé aller.

\- C'est pas grave. Je comprends.

\- Alors vous vous êtes levé ?

\- Il faut croire.

\- Vous allez recommencer ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas si terrible d'être debout.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Où aimerais-tu aller ?

\- A la cafétéria. J'ai très envie de café.

\- Harry. Où aimerais-tu partir ?

\- Devons-nous vraiment en parler ? »

Depuis qu'Harry lui avait dit que son seul souhait était de partir Severus essayait de le faire parler il voulait qu'Harry s'ouvre. Mais ce fut peine perdu. Le jeune s'efforçait à changer de sujet, esquivant toute discussion le mettant en avant. Mais ce fut la première fois que Severus ait une approche aussi directe.

\- Oui nous devons en parler.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ça n'arrivera jamais.

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Quel pays ?

\- Le Japon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Severus arrêtez avec vos questions. S'il vous plaît.

\- Ce n'est que le début.

\- Arg.»

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller pour cacher ses rougissements. Il adorait être avec Severus, surtout depuis que l'homme se remettait à marcher. Mais ses questionnements le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Le Japon a l'air si calme. Paisible. Ça m'a l'air parfait.

\- Que connais-tu du Japon ?

\- Tellement de chose !

Harry s'engagea dans un long discours sur ce pays qui l'enchantait. Severus ne l'avait jamais vu si passionné par un quelconque sujet. Même lorsqu'ils parlaient de Quidditch le jeune ne montrait pas autant d'engouement. Voir un si grand sourire sur le visage de Potter rendait Severus heureux. Et dès cet instant il sut qu'il ferait tout pour le voir à nouveau si expressif.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Rogue avait lui aussi progressé. Il arrivait à traverser la pièce, ce qui vu son état d'origine relever du miracle. Harry le faisait travailler plusieurs fois par jours. Se mettant à un pas de lui, reculant pour le faire avancer. Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés depuis le début des visites d'Harry. Une confiance mutuelle s'était installée entre eux et les apaisait.

Lorsqu'il arriva ce matin-là, Severus était en train de préparer ses valises, faisant rentrer l'énorme quantité de livre qu'il avait entreposé dans cette chambre.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Bonjour Potter.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir.

\- Non.

\- Alors...

\- J'ai beaucoup trop de livre ici. Un ami va les ramener chez moi.

\- Ouf. "

La panique se lisait sur le visage du plus jeune qui se rendit compte que lorsque le moment où Severus devra rentrer chez lui sera extrêmement difficile pour lui. Passant ses bras autour de Rogue Harry le prit dans ses bras surprenant le plus vieux.

Le potioniste n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement tactile. Mais il ne voulait pas repousser le plus jeune qui avait eu l'air bouleversé par le possible départ de l'hôpital. Voulant le réconforter il passa ses mains derrières son dos et embrassa doucement le sommet de son crâne.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme hier et les jours précédents.

Ce fut donc sans envie notable que Severus réalisa ses exercices pour ses jambes. Il n'aimait pas se sentir faible et c'était ce qu'il ressentait pendant ses entraînements. Ne pas réussir à faire plus que la longueur de sa chambre l'insupportait, mais dès qu'il arrivait à faire un pas de plus que la veille, un énorme sourire apparaissait sur le visage d'Harry. Le jeune homme se réjouissait de la moindre avancée.

Et Severus adorait ça, il adorait voir Harry heureux. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait de plus en plus à Potter mais il ne voulait pas accorder attention au manque qui s'installait lorsque le sauveur n'était pas là ou à sa joie lorsqu'il arrivait chaque matin.

Après une heure de rééducation, le malade put enfin s'installer dans son lit aux côtés de son acolyte. Harry ne cessait de parler, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du plus jeune de balbutier. Il n'arrêtait pas de mettre en avant les progrès de Severus faisant rire le plus vieux.

Harry bailla ouvertement avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Essayant de trouver le repos. Souriant face à l'approche, Severus embrassa le sommet de son crâne. Ces gestes tendres étaient toujours une énigme pour Harry. Il n'y était pas réellement habitué et ne savait comment les interpréter. Mais il n'osait pas poser la question au plus vieux, de peur qu'il n'arrête tous gestes envers lui.

\- Tu as l'air bien fatigué d'un coup.

\- D'un coup ? Non ! J'ai gardé Teddy cette nuit. Remus a emmené Tonks au restaurant et au cinéma. Ils sont rentrés hyper tard et Teddy n'a pas voulu dormir jusqu'à leur retour. Il pleurait si fort j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser.

\- Pour l'endormir il faut chanter. Ça le calmera pour ta prochaine séance de babysitting.

\- Comment vous savez ça ?

\- La musique calme tous les enfants.

\- Je ne sais même pas ça ! Quel mauvais parrain je fais !

\- Arrête Harry. Teddy a de la chance de t'avoir.

\- Et d'ailleurs comment vous connaissez les bébés ? Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas les enfants.

\- Oh c'est vrai. À partir du moment où ils commencent à parler. A partir de ce moment ils commencent à dire des conneries.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

De jour en jour Severus faisait des progrès, lui qui ne faisait que quelques pas dans sa chambre les premières semaines, pouvait traverser l'hôpital sans problème. Ses progrès ne passaient pas inaperçus aux yeux d'Harry qui commençait à craindre le départ de son ancien professeur. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que chaque jour Harry passait ses journées avec Severus et se dire que bientôt il n'allait plus le voir creusé un vide dans la poitrine du sauveur. Il avait beau essayé de le cacher, mais plus le temps passait plus il se renfermait.

Pourtant Severus était de plus en plus tactile avec lui, lui portant des attentions qui auraient dû le réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Le potioniste n'arrivait pas à donner le sourire à son ancien élève. Cette situation peu agréable commençait à énerver le plus vieux qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune.

Mais un élan de jalousie allait changer la relation entre les deux hommes, et apaiser quelque peu Harry.

Severus attendait le plus jeune depuis un moment dans la chambre. Depuis qu'il venait lui tenir compagnie le Griffondor n'avait jamais eu du retard, au plus grand étonnement du professeur. Voir qu'il n'était pas à l'heure inquiétait le malade qui le trouva à l'accueil en pleine conversation avec son médicomage. Il avait vu le spécialiste tenter des rapprochements avec Potter à plusieurs reprises et ses tentatives de séduction ne plaisaient pas du tout au plus vieux.

Il n'avait, jusqu'alors, pas réagit car Harry n'avait pas l'air intéressé par le médicomage, mais la vision qu'il avait actuellement le fit réagir. Le spécialiste avait la main posée sur l'épaule d'Harry qui lui-même riait aux éclats avec l'autre homme.

Severus se dirigea vers eux passa devant le médicomage sans lui lancer le moindre regard, il fixait Harry et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il posa une main douce sur sa joue avant de laisser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- On se voit plus tard Doc'.

Il prit la main d'un Harry rougissant et rejoignit sa chambre rapidement. A peine eut il fermé la porte qu'il commençait à déblatérer sur le médicomage. Il était si furieux contre cet homme qu'il en oubliant la réaction d'Harry face au baiser. Le jeune avait toujours les joues écarlates et restait silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'écoutait visiblement pas l'occupant de la chambre et était doucement en train de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Vous m'avez embrassé. Fit Harry regardant dans le vide

\- Oui. Je n'y crois pas ! Pour qui il se prend ce type !

\- Vous m'avez embrassé, continua Harry tout en lançant un sourire.

\- Je t'avais dis qu'il te draguait ! Tu ne voulais pas me croire. Mais tu en as la preuve.

\- Severus !

\- Oui.

\- Vous m'avez embrassé.

\- Oui.

\- Parce que vous n'aimiez pas que je sois proche d'un autre.

\- Oui.

\- Parce que vous étiez jaloux ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- Recommencez.

\- Je...

\- … Recommencez.

Severus s'avança vers Harry, et comme quelques minutes plus tôt il passa ses mains sur ses joues avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Il avait agis sur un coup de tête avec le baiser précédent et était bien décidé à profiter du deuxième.

Harry, quant à lui, était aux anges, il ne pensait pas qu'un rapprochement de ce genre pouvait arriver avec Severus et se raccrochait au plus vieux de peur qu'il ne change d'avis. Ce qui n'arriva évidemment pas. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes de baisers qu'Harry y mit un terme tout en restant dans les bras de Severus.

\- Severus

\- Mmh?

\- Le médicomage.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il me parlait de sa femme et de son fils.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

Depuis le baiser, Harry et Severus agissaient différemment l'un envers l'autre. Harry n'avait jamais été en couple avec un homme et découvrait peu à peu ce que c'était et surtout avec un homme comme Severus.

Harry connaissait le caractère de l'homme mais il ne pensait pas découvrir d'autre trait compliqué en se mettant avec. Il était jaloux, possessif mais surtout incroyablement demandeur d'attention. Ce dernier élément ne gêné pas vraiment Harry mais il en était plutôt étonné. Il avait fait part de cet étonnement à son petit ami lors d'une de leur discussion. Severus avait dû parler de son enfance à Harry. Il était resté en surface, ne relatant que très peu de détails sur sa vie passée mais Harry avait compris le message. L'enfance du plus vieux n'avait pas été des plus roses et il avait cruellement manqué d'attention, chose qu'il recherchait donc maintenant.

Un mois après le baiser, Harry se mit en tête de dire à Ron et Hermione qu'il était en couple avec Severus. Il avait prévenu le plus vieux, qui avait été étonné qu'Harry n'en ait pas déjà parlé à ses amis. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas se précipiter pour en parler à son entourage.

Ne pas se confier sur son couple était aussi un moyen pour le garder pour lui, avoir cette part de mystère qu'il aimait. Mais à ce moment Harry était prêt et avait invité ses amis à dîner. Il avait stressé toute la journée, devenant invivable pour Severus qui l'avait viré de sa chambre dans l'après-midi.

Il était donc chez lui à tourner en rond, attendant impatiemment la venue de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pourtant pas chômé durant ce lapse de temps et avait préparé leur repas du soir mais cette activité n'avait suffi à le calmer.

Il passa même tout le repas à refouler des montées d'angoisse. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre ses amis à cause de son choix de vie. Hermione qui avait senti que son ami avait une annonce à faire, ne supporta plus d'attendre.

\- Bon Harry, il serait temps que tu nous annonces ce pourquoi tu nous as fais venir.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry...

\- Ok ok 'Mione. Ce n'est pas simple pour moi.

\- Vas-y. On t'écoute mon pote, continue Ron

\- Ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je ne suis plus avec Ginny et depuis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Oh comment s'appelle t elle ?

\- Justement ce n'est pas elle.

\- Tu me perds Harry, reprit Ron.

\- C'est il. Je sors avec un homme."

Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Les trois amis se regardèrent tour à tour. Chacun analysant la révélation.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es homosexuel ?

\- C'est ça Hermione.

\- C'est juste ça ta nouvelle ? J'ai cru que c'était grave ! Que tu étais malade ! Tu m'as fais peur Harry, fit Ron faussement énervé

\- Que ça ?! Tu rigoles ça change ma vie !

\- Donc, pour en revenir au sujet. Qui est ton petit ami ? On peut le rencontrer ? Tu l'as toi même rencontré à Sainte Mangouste ? demanda Hermione

\- Oh vous le connaissez déjà. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé sortir avec lui un jour. Ni même être ami avec. Pourtant tout se passe si bien.

\- Harry ne me dit pas que c'est la fouine.

\- Non Ron, ce n'est pas Malfoy. C'est Severus. Severus Rogue.

\- Pardon ? Tu sors avec Rogue ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié !

\- Ronald ! Un peu de respect on parle du couple d'Harry !

\- Ce n'est pas irrespectueux ! Juste étonnant, de part leur passé mais aussi leur caractère ! Et de tous les hommes sur terre Harry sort avec un de nos anciens prof ! C'est quand même drôle !

\- Ne t'occupe pas de Ron Harry. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Tu es heureux ? C'est vrai que tu as l'air bien ces derniers temps. C'est grâce à lui?

\- J'ai passé toutes mes journées avec lui depuis des mois et de mois, c'est arrivé au fils du temps. Mais bon c'est une crise de jalousie de Severus qui a tout bousculé. Et je suis plus heureux que jamais Hermione, et évidemment que c'est grâce à lui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est bon d'être aimé pour ce que l'on est.

\- Si je sais, fit-elle en prenant la main de Ron.

\- N'empêche j'ai une question.

\- Vas-y Ron.

\- Tu as couché avec Rogue dans l'hôpital !?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, peu de monde entre dans sa chambre. On ne choque personne, fit Harry en riant.

HPRS HPRS HPRS

\- Je te jure Sev' ça ne pouvait pas mieux se passer.

\- Tu vois, pas de raison de stresser !

\- Bien sûr que si. Je devais leur annoncer que je suis gay et que je sors avec toi. Ça fait beaucoup en une fois quand même, fit Harry faisant sourire son petit ami qui l'attira sur le lit avec lui

\- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'ils le répètent à tout le monde ?

\- Non. Ils m'ont promis d'attendre.

\- Je suis content pour toi Harry. Et moi aussi j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ah oui dis moi tout.

\- Dans quelques jours je vais pouvoir sortir.

\- Oh...

\- Je m'attendais à plus d'enthousiasme.

\- Si je suis content ! Je sais à quel point tu as hâte de partir de cette chambre. Mais... ça va donner quoi pour nous ?

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Que rien ne change.

\- Alors rien ne changera. Juste on se verra dans des lieux différents. Ça sera mieux, j'en suis certain.

\- Ça me convient, sourit Harry.

Les jours suivants, le jeune Potter trouva son petit ami différent de l'ordinaire, plus dans ses pensées et moins ouvert. Cela avait commençait à inquiéter Harry mais il mit ce changement de comportement sur le compte de l'enthousiasme qu'avait Severus de retourner chez lui. Harry avait à présent hâte que le médecin autorise Severus à retourner chez lui, ce qui arriva quelques jours plus tard.

Comme à son habitude Harry arrivait tôt dans la chambre 3107. Mais ce qui l'attendit n'était pas son petit ami endormis dans son lit. Non ce matin de septembre le jeune Potter trouva la chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur vide de tout habitant.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Harry s'empressa de demander des renseignements à l'accueil de l'hôpital. La femme en face de lui, le renseigna, Severus était parti une heure plus tôt. Emmenant toutes ses affaires avec lui et ne laissa qu'une simple lettre pour Harry qu'elle donna au concerné.

Abasourdi par ces nouvelles Harry prit la lettre et transplana directement chez Severus. Il atterrit dans une maison vide, il ne restait rien qui pouvait lui rappeler le propriètaire des lieux. Il retourna donc chez lui, complétement décontenancé. Il s'installa en tailleur sur son canapé et posa la lettre estampillée à son nom devant lui. Hésitant à l'ouvrir. Il s'avait ce qu'il allait lire, des excuses mais une rupture et il n'était pas certain d'être assez fort pour le supporter.

Il resta plusieurs heures à fixer cette lettre qui le narguait, renfermant ses mots qu'il ne voulait pas lire mais qui l'attiraient. Il se décida à ouvrir cette missive et fut étonné de ce qu'elle renfermait.

Une pièce enveloppée dans un sachet de plastique transparent tomba à ses pieds, l'intriguant. Il prit donc la feuille et commença à lire les mots qui lui étaient destinés.

 _" Harry,_

 _Je me doute que tu ne dois pas être bien en ce moment mais, agir comme je l'ai fais et la meilleure des solutions. Un peu de patience je vais tout t'expliquer._

 _Quand j'ai su que j'allais enfin sorti de ce satané hôpital je me suis demandé ce que je voulais, deux choses ce sont imposés à moi. Je voulais, je veux être avec toi et qu'on soit heureux et paisible. Et on ne peut l'être ici, jamais tu seras totalement serein en Angleterre, on en a déjà tellement parlé, ton rêve ce n'est pas d'être à Londres, et encore moins dans une campagne du pays. Tu veux aller au Japon._

 _Ces derniers temps j'ai donc organisé quelques petites choses pour qu'on y soit bien. J'ai pris un appartement à Tokyo. J'y suis dès à présent et je t'y attends. Il est vrai que j'aurai pu t'en parler avant mais jamais tu ne m'aurais suivi, tu as trop peur de quitter ta famille, même si c'est-ce qu'il te faut. Alors je me suis dit qu'avec moi sur place, tu aurais une motivation pour partir._

 _Donc je t'ai laissé cette petite pièce qui n'est autre qu'un_ Port-O-Loin _t'amenant directement chez nous._

 _Je t'attends Harry. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra pour digérer tout ça. Mais rejoint moi._

 _Je t'aime, Severus. "_

 _HPSR HPSR HPSR_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Severus était parti et Harry n'avait plus bougé de son lit. Il ne cessait de faire tourner la pièce recouverte du plastique entre ses doigts. Pesant constamment le pour et le contre de son départ, mais à chaque fois le contre prenait le dessus et toujours pour la même raison, il ne pouvait quitter sa famille.

Harry déprimait, voir Hermione et Ron coulaient le parfait amour autour de la grossesse de la jeune femme, lui mettait en avant ce qu'il avait perdu avec le départ de Severus. Bien sûr il avait toujours sur lui le Port-O-Loin emballé, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'utiliser.

Cette situation dura de long jour, personne ne comprenait le renfermement subit d'Harry, il était constamment dans ses pensées ne sortaient plus, et ne voyait presque personne. Il n'avait même pas parlé du départ de Severus à Hermione et Ron, ses amis l'auraient influencé dans son choix alors qu'il devait le faire seul.

Il se rendit, comme tous les dimanches, au repas de la famille Weasley, tout le monde était présent avec leur compagnon et compagne. Même Remus et Tonks étaient présents, ce qui était rare. Le couple profitait habituellement des week-ends pour se reposer et laisser Teddy à la mère de Nymphadora.

Une ambiance heureuse régnée dans l'air, et tous étaient débordant de joie, déprimant encore plus Harry qui se sentait seul. Il s'était donc discrètement rendu dans la cuisine du Terrier, prenant une pause et soupirant. Les repas de famille le pesaient de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant de sourire ou rire pour les autres. Mais il se devait d'être présent alors il tenait bon, s'enfonçant dans une carapace de tristesse.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui avant de voir Remus arrivait aves son fils dans les bras. Teddy commençait à s'intéresser au monde qui l'entourait et devait un petit garçon très bruyant, pour le plus grand désespoir de Remus.

\- Tu devrais rester avec les autres.

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- On peut le faire dehors.

\- Non, tu vas faire encore une fois le faux heureux. Ça commence à m'énerver. Surtout que tu as un moyen d'être heureux dans ta poche.

\- Hein ? Harry ne voyait pas du tout là où le loup voulait en venir.

\- Il t'attend. Il est certain que tu viendras, un jour où l'autre.

\- Qui ?

\- Qui t'a donné un Port-O-Loin pour le pays de tes rêves ? Qui t'a redonné le sourire ces derniers mois ? Et qui me parle de toi à chaque occasion.

\- Sev... Mais... Oh c'est toi son ami du dimanche ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? Pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi il ne me répond pas ? Je lui ai envoyé tellement de lettre, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Dis-moi qu'il va bien.

\- Il va bien. Et il ne te répond pas parce que s'il le fait tu ne le retrouveras jamais. Il est parti parce qu'il veut une vie heureuse avec toi, et vous ne l'aurez pas ici.

\- On ne peut l'avoir là-bas.

\- Si.

\- Non, si je pars, les Weasley vont m'en vouloir, et je serais à nouveau sans famille.

\- Déjà je doute qu'ils t'en veuillent, et même si c'est le cas, tu ne seras jamais plus sans famille Harry. Tu m'as moi, Teddy, Tonks et surtout Severus.

\- Je quitterais tout.

\- Je quitterais tout pour Nymphadora. Et toi pour Severus ?

Harry sorti le sachet de sa poche, le discours de Remus était si sensé. Mais la crainte de tout perdre le bloqué encore. Comment tout lâcher? Tout ce qu'il avait tant eut du mal à construire sans leur expliquer, il ne pouvait partir sans préparation sur un coup de tête. Il ne devait pas être assez Griffondor pour ça.

Il remit le Port-O-Loin directement dans la poche de son jean et retourna à table, faisant soupirer Remus. Le plus vieux était certain d'avoir convaincu le survivant de vivre sa vie mais il avait visiblement échoué. S'installant à nouveau à côté de sa femme, le professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal fut étonné de voir qu'Harry se levait pour prendre la parole. Son petit discours avait peut-être fait son effet.

-Ça va Harry, s'enquit Molly

\- Oui, oui. Mais j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose.

\- On t'écoute.

Tous le fixaient, attendant visiblement ses dires. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança pour énoncer la décision la plus difficile qu'il n'a eut à prendre.

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre, je me sens perdu.

\- Ça on avait remarqué, fit Ginny.

\- Ginny ! Continu Harry chéri.

\- Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je me sens... Revivre.

\- C'est merveilleux ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, fit la mère adoptive.

\- Là est tout le problème. Il est parti au Japon parce que je lui ai dis que c'est là que je voulais être. Il m'attend mais jusque là j'ai eu si peur de tout laisser. Que vous m'en vouliez de vous laisser. Mais en réalité je ne peux vivre sans lui, il m'attend et je veux le rejoindre. Depuis qu'il est parti je dépérie. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point il était important pour moi avant qu'il ne disparaisse, tout est plus terne sans lui. Je ne peux pas rester ici, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Le discours du jeune Potter jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Tous s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué le mal être de leur proche. Mais comme souvent Harry interpréta mal le silence des autres sorciers. Il garda la tête baissée, et sorti le sachet de sa poche, faisant tourner la pièce à travers le plastique.

Le premier à réagir fut Arthur, il se leva et prit le brun dans ses bras le surprenant. Arthur n'était pas un homme très tactile, mais voir celui qui considérait comme son fils en pleine détresse le boosta pour réagir et le réconforter.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Rejoins-le. Tu as aussi le droit au bonheur, et on sera tous d'accord pour dire que peu importe où tu te trouves, on sera là. N'est-ce- pas tout le monde ?

Harry sourit voyant sa famille acquiescer. Trouvant enfin le courage de prendre son Port-O-Loin, Harry sortit sa pièce de son sachet et disparu sous le regard de sa famille.

HPSR HPSR HPSR

-Aïe !

Râlant sur la non qualité de transport dû à un Port-O-Loin ,Harry regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était tombé. Ce classique salon devait être agréable avant qu'il n'arrive directement dans la table en verre et ne la brise.

Ses yeux ne cessaient de parcourir cette salle à manger décorée dans les tons taupes. Severus avait pris en compte le goût d'Harry dans la décoration, si bien que le jeune se senti immédiatement bien dans cette demeure.

Alerté par le bruit infernal que le Griffondor avait fait en arrivant, Severus se rua dans le salon et marqua une pause à la vue d'un Potter écroulé dans son salon. S'efforçant à garder un léger sourire, il aida le plus jeune à se relever.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui je n'ai rien.

\- Tu es enfin là.

\- Enfin est le mot juste.

Sans laisser le temps à Severus de réagir, Harry se jeta dans ses bras, et entama un baiser plein de promesse.

FIN


End file.
